


Akihito

by Sofi_028



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kenma and Kuroo have a Child, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou Fluff, M/M, Mention of Sugawara
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi_028/pseuds/Sofi_028
Summary: Kenma y Kuroo tiene un hijo, eso es todo
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Akihito

Eran ruidosos, obviamente les niñes de preescolar son ruidosos, no lo entendía ¿Cómo alguien va a querer pasar su vida cuidando y enseñando a niñes de 5 años? Él ha estado en la sala sólo 20 minutos y ya está exhausto. Tiene que recordar nunca volver a burlarse de sugawara y su trabajo, de hecho le va a mandar un mensaje ahora mismo diciéndole cuánto lo admira. 

Aprovechando que tiene su celular en la mano le manda un mensaje a Kuroo preguntando dónde está, se está empezando a sentir más ansioso a medida que llegan más padres a la reunión y su esposo no aparece. 

Se tranquiliza un poco al ver Akihito jugando con unos niños en un pequeño arenero al medio del patio escolar, escucha como su hijo se ríe y se sorprende pensando que es imposible que ese niño no sea hijo biológico de kuroo, tienen la misma estruendosa carcajada; es fuerte y resuena por todos lados, es contagiosa y sale del estómago, ambos se inclinan hacia delante y se les hacen pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos al reír. 

…

Akihito lo estaba acompañando a cortarse el pelo, en un momento el peluquero le preguntó al pequeño si quería cortarse el pelo, lo tenia largo y cubría sus ojos.Él niño contestó que no, que con el pelo largo ve a menos gente y se siente más seguro, ante ese comentario lo único en lo que kuroo podía pensar es en lo mucho que su hijo se parece a kenma, ¿Cómo es posible que no sea su hijo biológico? 

Actúan de la misma manera, cada vez que puede Aki se pone a jugar juegos en el celular de Kenma, con los juegos de mesa son igual de competitivos y cada vez que ganan se les hace esa pequeña, casi diminuta sonrisa con ojos cerrados

…

Aki es un niño peculiar, es ansioso y no le gustan las multitudes, como a Kenma, pero cuando está con sus amigas no sabe que es el sentido común y es tan ruidoso como Kuroo. 

Si le preguntas a sus papás, te van a decir que se parece al otro, si le preguntas a él, no se parece ni a su papi ni a papá porque él es su propio hombre --un hombre de seis años, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo--, y si le preguntas a cualquier otra persona, Aki es un niño observador que lentamente ha empezado a imitar el comportamiento de las personas a su alrededor --y su mayor influencias son su padres-- como cualquier otro niño. Puedes escuchar cómo saluda a sus amiges con el característico “hey hey hey” de su tío Bokuto, o como derrepente expresa sus sentimiento y acciones con sonidos como ´búm´ y ´fua´ y ´suuush´ cómo su tío Hinata.

Akihito es un rayo de sol, ilumina a todo el mundo, y es el centro del universo de Kenma y Kuroo, la felicidad que les entrega con solo existir es tan grande, tan tan grande que llega a doler.

Kenma se ha encontrado a sí mismo llorando en el pecho de Kuroo más de una vez porque la felicidad es mucha, le cuesta creer que él y Kuroo hayan sido tan afortunados como para tener a Aki, para que el los eligiera y quisiera tenerlos de padres, le cuesta creer que esto es real y no solo un sueño del que va a despertar, pero después unas manos le tiran con cuidado el cabello, o rayan las paredes, y hay pequeñas manchas de grasa en sus controles, todo eso hace que parezca real --y se moleste un poco porque le ha dicho demasiadas veces, demasiadas, que no coma cerca de sus juegos--

Y esa es la realidad en la que vive, la que comparte con su esposo --quien se molesta por balones pinchados, y comida en el piso-- y la que va a disfrutar por el resto de su vida.

  
  
  



End file.
